


Frenesí

by Ladyisatramp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp
Summary: Entre el frenesí del sonido del deseo, enmudeciendo el dolor paulatino, intentando olvidar a aquel que puede llegar a quebrarle. "Algún día puedes dejarme enamorarte de nuevo." Shouyou de verdad quería creerle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's up all the people!  
> ¡Bienvenidos a mi cuenta de Ao3! Esta la he creado como respaldo para mis fanfics originalmente publicados en fanfiction.net. Espero disfruten de bello one-shot.
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?) 
> 
> Advertencias: Universo kinda canon. Triángulo amoroso. Cosas suculentas, no pude resistirme. Homos, oh bello slash. NOT SORRY. 
> 
> Sin más que decir: AL FIC!

_"_ _Puedo tratar de no buscarte y pretender que estamos bien._  

 _Pero cuando el viento sopla, lo canta muy bien_ _._ _”_  

 

 

* * *

 

 **Frenesí**  

 

La llamada telefónica de los viernes por la noche era la favorita de Hinata. 

Porque ello significaba una sesión de caricias propias disfrazadas por la voz en narrativa de lo que era su otra mitad a distancia para él.  

Tobio respiraba profundo, pegado justo en la bocina del celular. El pelirrojo desplegó una sonrisa mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos sobre aquella zona íntima propia aún cubierta por el molesto pantalón de mezclilla desgastado.  

Todavía no empezaban y ya se sentían como tetera en su punto de ebullición. 

Divertidos, desesperados, así eran los momentos candentes de un par como el que eran ellos. 

Las risas bobaliconas del más bajo inundaron los oídos del de cabello oscuro como la melodía más bonita jamás olvidada dentro de sus memorias. 

 

—¡No te burles, Hinata idiota! 

—No lo hago. —Respondió Shouyou con el alma brotando de sus labios en lo que los susurros del celular resonaban a través del teléfono— Me pones ansioso, Kageyama. 

 

Un gemido audible sobresalía de su boca cuando apartó la camiseta de su estómago aún sin removerla, necesitaba estar desnudo, necesitaba tocarse con delirio.  

Necesitaba que alguien lo tomara entre sus brazos, sentirse uno junto a alguien más. 

Pudo identificar el sonido de la garganta del armador tragándose su propia voz.  

Más risas estúpidas ocuparon la habitación, donde Hinata cumplía sus cometidos encima de su cama, comenzando a quitarse las prendas tras su jornada escolar. 

 

—Hinata… 

 

El toque de la puerta desconcertó a ambos jovenes, la respuesta de una abertura puso nervioso a Tobio que podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos del ahora rematador en el equipo de la Universidad enemiga.  

Sus látidos que aún en la distancia hacían eco en sus oídos. Por el hecho del apoyo del celular en su pecho. 

 

—No podías esperar, ¿Cierto? —La conocida voz del nada extraño se hizo presente. Removido en su alcoba de alquiler al extremo contrario de la región, Kageyama siguió la conversación del otro lado del celular— ¿Ya estás tan excitado, Sho? ¡Buen trabajo, Tobio! 

—¡O-Oikawa-san! 

El joven pelirrojo lanzó una carcajada tras la voz molesta proveniente del celular; después de unas palabras de calma, el ambiente entre las presencias se convertía en algo completamente distinto.  

Un gutural suspiro desde la bocina cambió las cosas tornándolas interesantes para las dos personas encerradas entre las cuatro paredes de la alcoba.  

Shouyou hizo espacio al mayor. Sobre las cobijas, y a gatas, Tooru atravesaba ese espacio acortando los centímetros entre ambos, a la vez que sus extremidades despedían la chaqueta deportiva de su antes formidable enemigo. El menor pasó las yemas sobre los pliegues de la sudadera del castaño sintiendo un choque de conexión cada vez que rozaban su piel contra la tela creando una sintonía perfecta de temperatura elevada. 

Las manos de Oikawa tomaron con maestría su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con parsimonia tentativa, sus dedos jugueteaban con cada centimetro de nivea textura, rozando y pellizcando en sus puntos débiles, esos que al morder producían efectos inalcanzables de forma propia. Depositó un sútil beso encima de la manzana apenas distinguible en su cuello, mientras el recorrido insinuante del antes capitán del Seijou lo tomaba sin prisas. 

Un gemido audible captó la atención del par candente. 

Los sentidos adormilados por el contacto de su compañero de cama habitual sumándole el retumbo de los sonidos que despedía Kageyama por el altavoz daban resultado a la magia de sentirse vivo. 

Los pantalones de Hinata terminaron cayendo cuando menos se había dado cuenta, también dejó caer su camiseta interior despejando el paso al cuerpo del atractivo armador que se aferraba con fiereza a los costados de su cadera, la lengua del más alto capturó su miembro pulsante encima de la tela delgada de la ropa interior. 

De tanto deseo encontrado, ni cuenta se dio de que el mayor nunca tuvo una playera puesta bajo esa sudadera de deporte que llevaba consigo, y que ahora estaba en el suelo, la poca luz amarilla de una vieja lámpara de escritorio lograba iluminar los oblicuos marcados que tenían atrapada su mirada. 

 

—A-ah… —Soltaba el de cabello naranja estremeciéndose ante la boca de Oikawa que con una insaciable seducción pasaba ahora dentro de los huecos de las extremidades de los bóxers— Más… P-por favor… 

 

La voz del móvil sonaba con interferencia haciéndole frente a los gemidos audibles que el pelirrojo no pensaba acallar, tras las mordidas y el calido recorrido de la entrepierna del castaño frotándose como su cuerpo hacía respondiendo unilateralmente. 

Los espasmos podían colarse hasta en los rincones más recónditos de sus oídos, el ruido del zipper, el roce de la intimidad en la entrada de su cuerpo. Tentándole como nunca. 

Abriendose paso esta vez sin la delicadeza que en ocasiones anteriores tenían, ya existe un lazo entre ambos tan íntimo que detectan hasta dónde podrían llegar él uno con el otro, la cadencia de las embestidas de Oikawa sobre su pequeño cuerpo, aunque ya no se trate del jovencito de preparatoria, sino de un estudiante universitario que ahora se acomodaba a horcajadas entre las piernas flexionadas del dos años mayor. 

Logrando verse en sus propios ojos. Sintiéndose presa de la hambrienta boca del lobo que clava sus dientes en lugares que fácilmente nadie va a ver, Hinata exhala abrazándose del cuello del ex líder el Aoba; su ahora superior, su sexy superior que desde el ingreso había dejado huella en él. Poco a poco más profunda e interna.  

Moviendose al ritmo que lo motivan sus grandes manos encajadas en sus nalgas. 

Las marcas de las uñas de Hinata en la espalda de su senpai. 

Un aroma familiar pudo invadir sus fosas nasales cuando estaba casi en su límite. 

La colonia adquirida como un regalo, el sonido de los asperos gemidos de Kageyama, alterando su sistema al tiempo que el mayor golpeaba con fuerza ese punto que lo llevaba a tocar el cielo. 

 

—T-Tobio… —Dijo Shõyõ entre las lágrimas que se formaban en la vivacidad de su mirada, ante el inminente orgasmo a medias. 

 

Antes de llegar, un pequeño golpe de enfadado, su libido bajó despacio como llamarada calmada por el rocío, Oikawa había cortado la llamada de Kageyama, y lo acusaba con el rencor incendiando sus ojos con despotismo. 

 

—No soy Tobio. —Repetía Tooru secamente cada vez que terminaban haciéndolo entre instantes de lujuria. 

 

Y entre esas palabras, la realidad golpeaba su existencia, era cierto.  

Hace más de un año que no puede ver a Kageyama.  

Es un aniversario en que reconoce que el camino del talento pudo separarlos al fín. Y aunque la promesa de volver a jugar juntos, a practicar juntos, a amarse de todas las maneras que saben e incluso las que aún estaba ahí. Las posibilidades son las que no podían terminar por convencerlo. 

Allí estaba él, intentando mantener lo aparentemente imposible, manejando algo que ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Todo había comenzado con una sencilla petición nada inocente. 

 

 _“Ayúdame a_ _sacarme_ _a Kageyama de mi_ _cabeza_ _.”_   

 _“_ _Si te ayudo, tendrás que llamarme por mi nombre_ _”_ _._ Había respondido en ese entonces. Como firma a su pacto de fidelidad.  

 

—Llámame por mi nombre. 

—Oikawa… 

—Mi nombre de pila, Shouyou. —El roce en el punto fuerte de su goce que no dejaba de golpear con una pinta de reclamo, mientras se daba el lujo de dibujar con sus papilas la piel de su amante— ¿Te lo prometí, no? Hazlo, Shouyou.. 

 

Estuviera o no, su alma gemela a distancia presente solo en el teléfono.  

Aceptara o no, que ahora estaban tomándose un tiempo. 

Desconfiara o no, de lo que pudiera hacer este lejos de su entorno. Porque él hacía lo impensable.  

Aún cuando quien lo tomaba, era Oikawa, nunca dejaría de pensar en Tobio a la hora de hacer el amor.  

 

—¡T-Tooru…! ¡Ah!  

 

Con el frenesí de los alaridos propios y de su querido superior que insistía mintiéndose dulcemente que podría ayudarle a frenar el extremo golpe de sus sentimientos encontrados. 

Y el todavía creyendo con falsa inocencia en sus arrebatadores besos que podría lograrlo algún día. 

 

 _“_ _Algún día_ _puedes dejarme enamorarte de nuevo.”_ Mencionó alguna vez el castaño tras el inicio de esa extraña relación entre los tres.  

Una relación en la que Kageyama, le permitía estar sin ataduras. 

Una relación en la que Oikawa, le ayudaba a sucumbir cuando más le necesitara. 

Una relación a la cual Hinata iba perdiéndole valor, en especial cuando las voces del trío explotaban en éxtasis creando un ambiente tan surrealista para él. 

¿Por qué Kageyama no estallaba de ira? ¿Por qué Oikawa no se quejaba por no darle una oportunidad? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué seguía con ese retorcido juego?  

La respuesta era simple. 

Tobio ya no era más su novio. Tooru quería meterle la idea de que sería su igual. 

 _“Algún día puedes dejarme enamorarte de nuevo.”_ Repitió su cerebro haciéndole doler. 

 **Sí, aún le** **quería seguir** **creyendo** **.**  

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó este random fic semi angst? ¡Díganlo! Qué su opinión es súper importante.
> 
> ¡A continuación la canción random del momento!  
> “Estiro un brazo lo más lejos por tratar, de no soltar tu mano y no quedarme atrás. Si la distancia nos lograra separar, ¿Te acordarías de esas noches, cuando juntos en tu coche, nos perdíamos entre la gran ciudad?”  
> “Frenesí” de la banda de secundaria norteña de mis tiempos, División Minúscula. 
> 
> Y es la rola en la que está basado en cierta parte este fic, la frase del principio también pertenece a esta canción. De las mejores canciones de la banda en mi humilde opinión musical, recomendación mía, people.  
> Ay los vidrios! 
> 
> -Lady


End file.
